


Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 2: Conversation with the Third

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Memories, Gen, Hokage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja, Original Character(s), Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: During an afternoon stroll in Konoha, Hiruzen encounters a young ninja unsure of herself and provides some words of wisdom and comfort.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 6
Collections: Naruto FF, Naruto Fanfictions





	Hitteki Scrolls: Scroll 2: Conversation with the Third

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Scroll 2:   
Conversation with the Third

  
It was an above average day in Konoha. The sun was shining brighter than ever, and the birds seemed to chirp livelier than normal. It was a perfect day for a walk. One of the citizens of Konoha lived for these treasured afternoons. He took the liberty of exiting his home to wander the streets of his home village. The individual smiled to himself as he walked amongst his fellow people. The streets were jammed packed with shoppers as they accomplished their daily errands. The wanderer continued his walk as the distant sounds of merchants and store owners shouted out their daily specials and bargains. 

The truth was that the strolling man was on his way back from his older son’s house. His son was in his late teens, and it had been a few weeks since he and his wife had gotten married. He was just an average dad checking up on his children. Any parent would have though to do so. As the lonesome stroller made his way through the village square, he gave a contented sigh to himself. Lifting his head, he watched the villagers rush back and fourth completing their tasks. Everything seemed so perfect lately, he had thought. 

The man stood in his spot for several minutes taking up the view before him as he pondered the events that had been occurring recently. It was only a few weeks ago that the council had appointed one of their youngest ninja to the rank of jonin, and the man was even considering someone to take over his rank in the near future. The older man was no ordinary bystander watching this village in interest. In fact he was the very leader of this community. The people had given him the title of Hokage; a name that meant fire shadow. However the closest people to him knew him by the name of Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was a kind man in his late forties, and like his children, this village meant the world to him. 

Hiruzen stood for a moment in silence peering out beyond the gigantic crown like cover he was wearing. A few people passed him along the street as they nodded their heads to acknowledge his presence. They didn’t need to bow, and he didn’t expect them to. The gesture was just too formal for him. He prided himself as an easy going leader in society. He expected the people to treat him as equally as he would treat them.

The old hokage resumed his stroll as he continued listening in on the villager’s conversations. He smiled under his large crown like accessory. Things seemed almost perfect. This was one of the reasons why Konoha was so prosperous in its day. It was a village filled with harmony. Everyone was a friend and not an enemy. He thought for a moment and then shook his head to think about an opposite world filled with fear and anger. The old man chuckled to himself. That was impossible. As long as he was hokage, that wasn’t going to happen. The village may have been filled with many clans and families, yet in the heat of battle it was considered to be united. Everyone was family, and that’s exactly how it had always intended it to be.

Just as Hiruzen began walking away from the square; a shout from above caught his attention.

“Stop running!” It sounded like the voice of a young boy. The old man stared toward the roof tops as a darkened silhouette of two children zoomed passed his view.  
“Odd," he thought to himself in wary. He looked around to be sure that no one was looking or had seen the scene that was just presented to him. He knelt down to the ground centering his chakra. Springing up in a flash the old man decided to follow who ever it was that was zooming though the town.  
“Please Toshi," the young boy’s voice pleaded once more as he was gaining close on the other runner’s heels, “let’s stop and talk about this! Please, I want to help you!”   
“Buzz off, Iruka!” The other child's voice shouted back hatefully. They sounded female. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in revelation to who was yelling as he trailed behind them. He recognized the two children instantly, and for some unknown reason he knew why one was running from the other.

It was moments later that the hokage finally caught up to one of the children. The young boy that was addressed as Iruka sat in a small shaded area against a chimney attempting to catch his breath from the run. Hiruzen stopped his trailing as he observed the boy. Iruka was a student in the village’s ninja academy. He wore a spiked ponytail on top of his head, and what looked like a straight scar across the bridge of his nose. The hokage guessed it was from some sort of childhood accident that occurred a few years ago.   
“Iruka,” he inquired slightly out of breath, “is something wrong?” The young boy raised his head toward the old man and straightened himself in haste. Iruka gasped in alarm. He knew in an instant who the person before him was.  
“L-Lord Hokage!” He squeaked. Hiruzen observed him with a raised eyebrow. The boy was only ten years old. There was an awkward pause between the two. Iruka looked to be fidgeting with his hands as he struggled to explain the problem.  
“It’s Toshi," he finally blurted confessed, “she’s upset with something, but she won’t tell me what it is!”  
“Do you know where she was running from?” Hiruzen gave a small stretch preparing to run again.  
“Its her sensei," Iruka scratched his head, “she’s not been getting along with him.” The hokage gave a scowl in thought toward the situation. He glanced toward the direction that the young girl ran off to as he squinted his eyes to get a better look on where she could be at this very moment. The hokage knew of Toshi’s teacher, because he was the one that appointed him as her jonin instructor.  
“Wait here, Iruka," he ordered the boy, “I’ll go have a word with her.”  
“Watch out, sir," Iruka warned, “her high kick is dangerous, and she won’t hesitate just because you’re old.”  
“Thanks for the tip," Hiruzen begrudged. Never mind that he was almost out of breath from the run, but did the boy have to acknowledge his age too?

*****

It was almost a half hour later when Hiruzen finally caught up to the Toshi. She was about the age of thirteen and a fresh genin right out of the academy. The hokage hid himself amongst a tree over looking a small brook outside of the village square. The young girl sat for what seemed like forever. Her violet tinted frock of dark hair blew in the breeze from the currents pushing the water further down stream. She wore her forehead protector above her eyebrows as she watched the water flow below her. He observed her closely watching her forcibly throw rocks into the small creek. Just as Hiruzen was about to emerge from his hiding spot, he quickly ducked his head down avoiding a kunai nearly taking the hat right off his head. He looked up toward the blade in alarm as it stuck snuggly into the tree that he was hiding in.  
“Who ever you are, GO AWAY!” The girl's voice boomed from below, “I don’t feel like talking, and if that’s you, Kakashi, I’m gonna whoop you twice as hard!”  
“I have to hand it to you, young lady," the hokage emerged from his hiding spot, “your precision is some of the best I’ve seen. It’s not every day that I come across a shinobi that can detect my presence.”  
“It was easy enough," she rolled her eyes, “I can smell you a mile away. Do you know that smoking is bad for you?”  
“Yes," the old man cleared his throat as he joined the girl next to the creek, “I’ve heard that before.” Toshi rolled her eyes as she sat down on a rock near the edge of the water.  
“So I’m assuming you were that second set of footprints I could hear trailing behind me—well, before Iruka stopped running anyway.”  
“That would be correct,” Hiruzen took out his pipe as he lit it, “I over heard your friend asking you to stop running. I thought maybe I could help a little.”  
“Sorry to waste your time, old man," she rose up from the rock, “but I’m tired of talking to people about my problems. It’s not a big secret in this village that my family is messed up, anyway. I don’t think I need to be crying to people that I don't even know so they can have another reason to judge me.”  
“I know you," the man smiled kindly under his rather oversized hat. Toshi glared toward him unamused as she observed the fire kanji printed on the top of the hat in red.  
“You know me," she kicked a stone into the water, “but I don’t know you. So that’s not a good enough excuse to talk to you.”  
“You know of me.”  
“That’s still not knowing who you are," Toshi commented dryly, “like for instance, do you even have a name or something? Calling you Lord Hokage or Lord Third really isn’t my style. No offense but I’m not into the formalities!”  
“The ones closest to me, call me Hiruzen,” the hokage smiled, “I already know your name, Toshi. Now that we know one another, do you mind humoring me in a little chat? I promise that you’ll feel better after you’ve heard what I have to say.”  
“Sure," the girl finally, yet reluctantly joined the old man as he sat down observing the flowing water before him.

“So, why don't you want to talk about your problems to anyone, Toshi?" Hiruzen took another puff on his pipe watching the fish swim past in the water. The girl hesitated for a moment as she struggled to find the words to reply.  
“It’s my sensei, Gato," she groaned in annoyance, “he's always protecting me, and saying that real missions are too dangerous for me to handle. He wants me to start studying the medical jutsu arts. According to him, working in a medical ward is much better suited for female ninja. Gato-sensei knows very well that I don’t want to do that stuff. I want to be on the front lines making orders, and executing them. I want so much to be a real battle ninja, but he would rather take Saito and Taisuke on those kinds of missions than me.”  
“Ah, your teammates Saito and Taisuke?” Hiruzen smiled in thought toward the girl, “And what do they think of that? After all, Gato really isn’t a core part of your team. He’s placed there to supervise. It is the three of you that are the true team in question.”  
“They’re thrilled as ever," Toshi pouted, “they’re always making fun of me. Talking about how I’m Sensei’s little baby. I’m tired of it. I’ve worked every day for the past year that I’ve been a genin. I need to be stronger than them.”  
“Have you challenged them at all?” The hokage questioned as the girl seemed to quake before him. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Toshi take off her forehead protector. She glared down toward the reflection of her accessory. The Konoha leaf symbol engraved on the metal shined back at her as she began to struggle with her emotions.  
“No," she confessed, “I don't think I'm strong enough to beat both of them.”

Hiruzen chuckled as the girl shot a glare of disgust toward him. She was more than fed up with people laughing at her.  
“What's so funny?” She demanded an explanation out of him.  
“It’s just so interesting that you would be afraid of taking on two genin ninja in your own squad. Two boys that you have fought along side for so long. Two boys that have presented you with nearly their entire arsenal of techniques and jutsus. Yet, without hesitation you would challenge this village’s youngest jonin without question. Unknowing of the consequences that the attempt would lead to.” Toshi’s eyes widened in realization as her rival, Hatake Kakashi, entered her mind. A year ago she publicly set a goal to remove the boy’s mask as proof that she had become stronger than any ninja she would face. Hiruzen's words cut deep as she realized the unthinkable. There had been many battles in the past where Kakashi was almost defeated by her. She thought about it for a moment. Could it be possible that she was already more advanced than her fellow peers?  
“Why are you so pushy to help me?” She questioned as the Hokage returned sweet smile from under his oversized hat.  
“I’ve observed many shinobi like you, Toshi," he chuckled in amusement, “they work day after day for their goal. Yet, have very little to show for it.” He gave another puff on his pipe as Toshi curiously held onto his every word.

“The path of a ninja is a winding road. There are many dead ends down that road, and you have to be able to tell the difference between a dead end and a continuing path. A ninja’s life is very uncertain. What seems like destiny can very much be despair. Never fall into that trap, Toshi. Look before you leap.”  
“In other words," Toshi concluded a little annoyed toward her superior, “learn to read a map. Are you trying to say I shouldn’t challenge Kakashi? Is that why you chased me all the way out here?”  
“No, Toshi," Hiruzen shook his head slightly; “you’re missing the point entirely. If it’s a challenge with Kakashi you want, then go for it. I know as well as anyone else that you are as much of a challenge to him, as he is of you. I’m referring to you following a path that you do not set for yourself. If Gato-sensei says that you are not skilled enough to become the ninja you want to be; then become that ninja. Don’t stop dreaming just because someone says you can’t become what you want to be.” 

Toshi’s eyes lit up with hope as she stared toward the man in a whole new light. The sun seemed to be shining straight down upon him. Toshi rubbed her eyes slightly toward the view she was looking at. Hiruzen appeared to be glowing.  
“R-really?” She almost felt like crying. For so many years people had ridiculed her for what she wanted to be because of who she was. There were plenty of kunoichi, or female ninja, before her. However, it seemed as though the whole world just didn’t think she was cut out to be a full fledged battle ninja. She gave a small smile toward the man before her. He was the first adult in this village that seemed to have believed in her just like she always wanted. 

“My, my," Hiruzen rose up from his spot “it’s getting late. I should be heading off now, and you need to be heading back to your little friend. He’s been waiting on that roof top this whole time.” He smiled down at the small girl as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Hiruzen gave a kind grin as the young girl put back on her forehead protector.

“See, I told you that you would feel better after our little chitchat," he commented toward the girl as she returned a tight hug. Hiruzen's eyes widened toward the gesture. Toshi was always a child that set herself apart from others. Hugging him was not in her character at all. Hiruzen gave an amused chuckle. He got though to her when no one else could.   
“Thank you," she appeared to be crying as she buried her face into his long robes. The man returned a small pat to her back as he chuckled.  
“You’re very welcome," he was pleased toward sentiments, “I enjoyed our talk very much. We’ll have to do this again.”  
“Y-Yes sir," she raised her head bowing slightly. Hiruzen smiled kindly as he turned away to leave.  
“And Toshi," he back over his shoulder. Toshi’s attention was completely on him as she held on to his every word.

“Remember that you are not alone," Hiruzen nodded as he raised his hat to get a better look at her, “there are others in your situation, so don’t be afraid to let out your feelings once in a while. It’s good for you.”

“I promise," she waved him good bye sprinting back toward the direction that Iruka was waiting. She gave one last smile behind her as Hiruzen's figure disappeared within the bright sunshine.

*****

“WHO’S THERE?!” Toshi was awakened by the snap of a twig a few feet away from her. She quickly dived for a few shuriken in her leg holster as she flung them in the air toward the noise.  
“OUCH!” A scream emerged from the direction she had thrown her weapons. Toshi smiled victoriously under her battle mask. The weapons were now pinning the intruder against a tree. She slapped her hands together quickly making a few hand signs while whispering under her breath.  
“Nezumi, Usagi, O-hitsuji,” she whispered the signs for rat, hare, and ram. After a small moment, the earth below began to rise forming an identical replica of her.  
“Earth style: mud clone jutsu," she finished her technique as the clone sprang off into the darkness.  
“STATE YOUR PURPOSE!” The clone dived down to meet the intruder face to face. Toshi wanted to make sure they hadn’t had anything planned for her, and that this person wasn’t a diversion for a trap. Toshi quietly followed behind her clone hiding in the trees above observing the stranger with the clone.

“Don’t hurt me!" The visitor pulled off his full head mask as he revealed the Konoha leaf symbol on his uniform, “I’ve come with a message from the Hidden Leaf!”  
“Taisuke?" Toshi’s clone exclaimed as the entity quickly melted back down mud. The young ninja that she had pinned against the tree gawked up in surprise as the real Toshi emerged from her hiding spot. She quickly pulled down the mask that she was wearing over her nose and mouth. Toshi sprang over to the tree that Taisuke was pinned against as she proceeded to pull the shuriken from the trunk, “What are you doing here?”  
“I understand you’re on a mission," the young man quivered before her; “I wouldn’t be interrupting your mission if it wasn’t this important.”  
“Who sent you?” Toshi inquired as she placed the weapons back into her holster, “Only the hokage and the council know of my whereabouts, and they wouldn’t send a messenger to alert me unless it was of the highest importance.”  
“Unfortunately," the man appeared to have a look of utter distress on his face, “it is.” The ninja took from his back waste sack a small scroll. He took the message and carefully placed it into Toshi’s palm, closing her fingers around it. Toshi shot the man a confused glare as she untied the scroll’s binding. She unrolled the parchment carefully beginning to read the notice that was given to her.

“This is impossible," terror was stricken on Toshi's face as her body began shaking violently, “this has to be some sort of joke!”  
“I’m afraid so, Toshi," the man struggled with his emotions refusing to meet the woman eye to eye. Toshi’s eyes widened in revelation toward his actions; it was clear that she wasn’t the first to receive a notice from him that day.  
“But that can't be," Toshi was on the verge of tears as she rolled the scroll back up to it’s original form, “I just talked to him last week!”  
“We all have," Taisuke returned a shake of the head, “I understand that due to your mission you can’t attend the ceremony that is scheduled. That’s why I’ve been sent out on this mission to alert all hidden leaf ninja that this has happened.”  
“How did it—," Toshi was almost afraid to ask, "happen?"  
“There was an invasion toward the end of the exams," Taisuke tried to explain, “everything went haywire. The black-ops couldn’t reach him in time. Everything happened too quickly. The entire village was helpless against the whole situation.”  
“I shouldn’t have left," Toshi was feeling guilty, “I should have stayed for the entire exam!”

Toshi sat down on a tree stump sprouting next to her. She had to think about this rationally. It was the only way she could get through her grief. She knew that the hokage wouldn’t want her to blame herself for the events. Even Taisuke explained to her that it was an unavoidable circumstance. Her dream echoed in her mind as she remembered Hiruzen's face. It didn't feel like forever ago when they talked about her becoming a battle ninja. She remembered the events as though it happened yesterday. Toshi was in her late twenties now, and their conversation was something that had happened when she was only thirteen. Toshi stared up toward the night sky as the stars twinkled down on her. Could that dream have been the hokage’s farewell to her? Why now? Why would she have had the dream only moments away from hearing this terrible news? It was the only rational explanation that she could tell herself to keep from feeling all of this guilt. Toshi shook her head as Hiruzen's words echoed in her mind as though he were in front of her speaking them now.

“The path of a ninja is a winding road. There are many dead ends down that road, and you have to be able to tell the difference between a dead end and a continuing path. A ninja’s life is very uncertain. What seems like destiny can very much be despair. Never fall into that trap, Toshi. Look before you leap.”

“He knew the risks, as did we all," Toshi tried to convince herself in an attempt to feel better. She looked toward her former genin teammate as he raised an eyebrow in concern.   
“He sacrificed himself for all of us, didn’t he?” She questioned as her former teammate returned a nod of the head. 

“I’m sure you have more than one of these things to hand out," she guessed, “you had better get going.” Taisuke gave the woman a slight pat to the shoulder and then sprang off into the darkness of the forest. Toshi stood alone for a moment in her spot. She closed her eyes and knelt down on one knee. With a small sigh of sorrow and her leader’s expression implanted in her memory, the young woman gave a small prayer for her deceased friend.  
“You will be missed Lord Hokage," she whispered shakily attempting to hold back her tears, “especially by the ones you inspired.”

She placed the scroll into her rucksack as she wiped a tear from her eye. She glanced toward the night sky once more as the stars seemed to flicker brighter than they had ever flickered before. Toshi squinted her eyes for a moment as she stared upward. An unusual twinkle shined brightly from within the dark blue sky. She gave another sigh in mourning turning away to continue her mission. Toshi could have sworn for just a second that she had seen Hiruzen smiling down upon her one last time.


End file.
